


Three's a Party

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Multi, Our boy was in prison as a kid and it was hell, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Rapunzel and Eugene find out their favorite Royal Alchemist has fallen for them both, they invite him to join their relationship.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel/Varian
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: Made for the guest user KittyPrincess. I know you wanted Top Varian, but give it time, it's his first time. The boy has to learn how to be a Top. XD))

To say that Corona's nineteen-year-old Royal Engineer was feeling nervous would be an understatement. In fact, he was downright panicking, hoping he wouldn't disappoint tonight. Queen Rapunzel and her Prince Consort and Captain of the Guards Eugene Fitzherbert had asked him to join them for a private dinner, an offer that had come after weeks of, well, flirting.  
  
When he realized that he still retained a crush on Eugene that had blossomed into something more and had also grown to deeply care for Rapunzel, he had tried to keep it to himself. But, they somehow found out and started flirting with him, doing little touches that drove him wild and sent his heart racing. He had been concerned about them apparently _both_ trying to have an affair with him behind each others' back, but _that_ theory had flown out the window when he heard them playfully bickering about whose “turn” it was to flirt with Varian and distract him from his work because he was overworking himself again.  
  
So, he had decided the best thing to do was to bite the leather and let them know he had _heard_ them and bluntly ask if they liked him or if this was some sick game, because if it was a _game_ he wanted it to _end_ because he loved _both_ of them and it was driving him _crazy_ and he didn't want to be _hurt_ anymore.  
  
He had been prepared for that to be it, that it would stop. He didn't expect the apologies for not being more clear about it and the ensuing confessions. Then they had asked him to join them for a private dinner in their room and that was where he was going now, wondering if maybe this was an elaborate prank or if he was really about to have a romantic private dinner with the two people he had been fantasizing about since he was sixteen.  
  
He stood outside the door to their shared bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside and then the door opened to reveal Eugene in a _very_ low-cut black shirt that sent Varian's heart racing and looking past he saw Rapunzel in a sheer blue nightgown with her lacy black underwear in clear view and he was suddenly feeling _very_ overdressed.  
  
Not that he had _anything to wear_ for the occasion.  
  
“Glad you could make it.” Eugene greeted, opening the door wider for him. Varian walked into the room and Eugene closed it behind him, locking it to ensure privacy.  
  
“Thanks for inviting me.” Varian said as he looked around.  
  
Varian had been in this room many times, stargazing with Rapunzel through her telescope, or just hanging out with everyone, but tonight it felt much more intimate. The curtains had been pulled to cover the window and there were scented candles all over the room that made him feel warm in all the right ways. He buttoned his vest, removed his belt and apron and set them all to the side before he removed his goggles and boots. He hesitated on the gloves, though. Years of being told to never remove them were ingrained into his system and he left them alone as he went over to join Rapunzel and Eugene at the table, which was loaded with delicious food that, he knew, were mostly aphrodisiacs. Chocolate, strawberries, almonds, cherries, cinnamon and more and it all greeted his senses and made him feel even warmer.  
  
“Well, no need to be shy.” Rapunzel smiled and reached up to unbutton his shirt more than Varian's usual two, making his body go pink at her touches. Eugene chuckled as he picked up a strawberry and molested it with his tongue before he took a bite, the sweet juice slipping down his lips before he licked them and grinned.  
  
“Come on, let's take these off.” Rapunzel said, moving her hands to Varian's gloves.  
  
“U-Uhm, can they stay on, actually?” Varian asked. “I-I'm not supposed to take them off around others.”  
  
“Varian, you can _trust_ us.” Rapunzel coaxed him, already working to unfasten the straps that kept his gloves from being pulled off.  
  
Eugene moved behind him and Varian gasped as he felt his chest press against his back, his hands working to unbutton more of his shirt before he pulled it down off his shoulders and kissed his bare skin. “O-Okay.” He whispered, leaning back into the man behind him.  
  
Eugene noticed that Varian had faint scarring on his back, probably from his time in prison, and gently kissed one of them. When that didn't get a negative reaction, he kissed another.  
  
“Huh.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully. “ _You've_ got a birthmark, too.”  
  
“Birthmark?” Eugene looked up as Rapunzel examined Varian's chest.  
  
“Yeah, it's like my weird one shaped like the sun, only it's shaped like the moon.” She lay Varian back so his head was in Eugene's lap, and gently traced the mark on his chest. “See?”  
  
“Huh, he does.” Eugene said, nodding. “That's kinda' cool. Wish _I_ had something like that.”  
  
“Why do you think it is?” She asked, leaning on his front and playfully poking his nose.  
  
“I-I don't know.” Varian said, blushing.  
  
“Hm...” Rapunzel looked thoughtful, then gasped. “What if it has to do with _these_?” She asked, sitting back up and going back to messing with Varian's gloves. She slid off one, then the other. “Hm, I was expecting something to happen.” She shrugged and leaned over him, brushing her lips against his. “Oh well.”  
  
At the touch of her lips to his, her hair glowed golden-yellow briefly and his glowed blue, and then they broke the kiss and it was gone.  
  
“Uhhh...” They all said in unison, and then Varian slowly sat up. “Uhm...that was...weird?”  
  
“Nah, it was kinda' cool. Your freckles lit up like little stars, and so did your birthmark.” Eugene chuckled. “Do it again, Sunshine.”  
  
She giggled and kissed Varian again, deeper this time, and they both lit up like lanterns in Eugene's arms.  
  
“W-Whoa...” Varian breathed.  
  
“Okay, so we'll figure that out later.” Eugene chuckled. “Why don't you have some food, you'll need the energy.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Varian nodded and then they all sat up at the table and started to eat, though Varian was very confused by the all the glowing. Still, it didn't seem to bother the others, so he tried not to think about it.  
  
“So, Varian,” Rapunzel said as she picked up a chocolate-covered strawberry and held it to his lips. He obediently opened his mouth and took a bite and she giggled. “You've never had sex before, have you?”  
  
He blushed and choked on a bit of strawberry but recovered quickly, coughing and beat in his chest while Eugene rubbed his back. “W-Well, no, I've never h-had anyone.” He admitted. “I _know_ about it, though, I...I saw some..things in prison.” He glanced away, his cheeks pink.  
  
“Well, this is going to be more enjoyable than what you saw in prison.” Eugene assured him, rubbing circles into his back before he started to massage his shoulders, kissing his scars one by one. “We'll make sure your first time is a good time.”  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “Eugene is a really good teacher.” She trailed her fingers up Varian's leg to his waist and unfastened his pants. “And, from what I hear, _you're_ a really good student.”  
  
“I-I have been pretty quick on picking up new things.” Varian agreed, smiling shyly.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him again and they briefly glowed until the kiss was broken. “Ohh, _that's_ going to be fun.” She giggled again and he smiled dreamily. “I wonder if it's just kisses, or would you light up if I did...this?” She reached into his pants and he yelped, his body glowing. “Do you like this?” She cooed, rubbing and stroking his length before she kissed him again.  
  
“Hey, give _me_ some of that.” Eugene tilted her chin up and kissed her, then tilted Varian's head back to rest on his shoulder as he kissed him. “Mm, you taste like chocolate and strawberries.”  
  
“I _did_ just eat that.” Varian chuckled. Then he decided to be bold and tilted his head back more to kiss Eugene's neck. The older man stilled, swallowing, and then he let out a moan as Varian's lips clamped onto his neck and he started to lightly suck and lick that spot.  
  
“O-Ohh, kid.” He breathed. “You know, you're making it really hard to wait until we're done eating.”  
  
Rapunzel stripped off Varian's pants and then tugged down his underwear, licking her lips before she kissed the tip. Varian moaned, his body jolting, and he released Eugene's neck to look down at her with wide eyes. “What?” She said innocently. “You started it.” She kissed the tip again, then wrapped her lips around it and Varian swooned back into Eugene, his lips finding Eugene's neck again.  
  
Eugene smiled and reached forward to stroke down Varian's body with both hands as Varian left a hickey that would be difficult to cover up tomorrow. He tweaked his nipples and Varian released his neck with a gasp gasp and a moan, his hands moving up to grab at Eugene's wrists. Eugene kissed him, his fingers continuing to tease Varian's nipples as Rapunzel buried more of his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.  
  
“Mmmmm....mmnnn...” Varian moaned into the kiss, his lips parting as Eugene slipped his tongue by his and explored the inside. He barely put up a fight with his own tongue, his body jolting and warming up with each bob Rapunzel did and each stroke and tweak Eugene did.

  
“E-Euge—Ra—mmnnn...” He tried to speak but couldn't with Eugene burying his tongue in his mouth, holding him closer against his own throbbing erection.  
  
He finally broke the kiss and chuckled softly, licking his lips. “Relax.” He advised. “Just let it go. I know what you're feeling and, trust me, she likes to swallow.”  
  
Varian went pink and he stammered but rhen Rapunzel was licking and sucking harder, massaging his balls in earnest, and he could only hold out a little longer before he was crying out with pleasure, filling her mouth and throat with his seed.  
  
She swallowed it all down, then pulled off with a popping sound and then licked her lips. “How was it?” She cooed.  
  
“G-Great.” Varian said, still swooning a little.  
  
“You wanna try doing that for Eugene?” She suggested.  
  
Varian looked up at the older man, then at the throbbing bulge in his pants. Judging by the size of the bugle, he wondered if that would even _fit_ in him! Still, he decided to give it a try and nodded. Rapunzel smiled and climbed off of him, then coaxed them both into getting up. Varian's legs felt a bit sluggish, but he managed it and they both got him to the bed. Then he was sat down to watch them both slowly, teasingly remove their own clothes until there was nothing on.  
  
 _Sun_ , they were even _better_ than his _dreams_. They walked over to join him and Eugene unbuttoned the last button keeping Varian's shirt on before he removed it and tossed it to the side, kissing him again. “Are you ready?” Eugene purred.  
  
Varian blushed and chuckled a but. “Ready as I'll ever be.”  
  
Eugene kissed him one more time and then gently tugged him off the bed and onto his knees. Varian looked up at him, knowing what he wanted, and he reached up to grip his hip with one hand, the other stroking and rubbing the man's erection with his hand. Rapunzel sat behind Varian and massaged his shoulders before she stroked his hair.  
  
“If it's too much, just tap his hip, okay?” She said gently, stroking his hair fondly.  
  
He nodded and then kissed the tip of Eugene's cock before he wrapped his lips around the head. Eugene groaned softly and gripped Varian's head, resisting the urge to ram right in. He had to take care, this was Varian's first time. He was as accustomed to it as Rapunzel, so any rough treatment would have to wait, if he was even into that sort of thing. He tugged on Varian's hair slightly and earned a high moan from the younger man as he took in more of his throbbing erection. Then he started to bob his head back and forth like Rapunzel did and, _God_ , it was heavenly. He was finding it really hard to not grab his head and slam it in and out like a barbarian.  
  
“R-Rapunzel...” He breathed. “Why don't you, uhm, get him ready?”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel smiled and went to a drawer, pulling out a bottle and something that resembled a dick. “Do you mind if I strap it onto me?” She asked.  
  
“Varian?” Eugene prompted.  
  
Varian gave a thumbs-up before he continued with his bobbing. Rapunzel grabbed a strap, attaching the dick to it and fastened it around her waist before she grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring the contents onto her fingers and then closing it. Then she set it to the side and pressed a finger against the hole of Varian's ass, earning a soft gasp in reply. He didn't resist, though, and spread his legs slightly as he continued to suck Eugene off.  
  
Eugene was finding it really hard to hold back, but he wanted to make sure Varian was nice and ready before he pulled out. He didn't know if Varian would want it down his throat or on his face, so he just kept himself back even as it got increasingly harder.  
  
“Hey, Varian,” Rapunzel coaxed, “I think Eugene's ready. Do you want to try swallowing it like I do?”  
  
Oh, why not. It'd be a new experience, and he was all about those. He gasped sharply as her finger pressed into him and then started to move in and out and he pulled off for air, panting heavily.  
  
“Varian?” Eugene gently cupped his cheek. “You okay? Do you want to stop?”  
  
“N-No.” Varian blushed. “I-I want to try...what she did.”  
  
“You sure? It took her a few tries to get it all down without throwing up.” Eugene warned him.  
  
“I'm sure.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Alright.” Eugene gripped his head and pushed back inside, starting to slowly move in and out of his mouth, moaning and groaning. Varian hung onto his hips, moaning softly as he felt Rapunzel's finger push in and out of him. Then a second one was added and she brushed against something that made his see stars, just in time for Eugene to release into his mouth with a harsh grunt, pressing Varian's face up against his pelvis as he emptied his seed down Varian's throat. Varian flailed a bit, struggling, and Eugene let him go so he could pull off and gasp for air desperately, coughing from the soreness in his throat. Eugene knelt down and kissed him gently, murmuring words of apology he could barely process as another finger was pushed inside of him.  
  
“How's he doing?” Rapunzel asked. “Should I stop?” She slowly pulled out his fingers.  
  
“Varian?” Eugene gently cupped his cheek. “You okay?”  
  
Varian swallowed nervously and nodded. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Eugene smiled. “Well, then why don't we move to the bed, it's more comfortable.”  
  
Rapunzel got up, grabbing the bottle, as Eugene picked Varian up and laid down on the bed with Varian on top of him. He kissed him, then nodded to Rapunzel. “You ready for more?”  
  
Varian nodded. “Y-Yeah. Let's do this.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and climbed on behind him, resuming her prep work as her fingers slipped inside of Varian's anus. “How are you doing? How's it feel?”  
  
“F-Feels...nnmmm...good...” He moaned.  
  
“Well, you're just about ready.” She pushed in another finger and gently scissored and moved it in and out. “There.” She pulled her fingers out and moaned upon exit. Then he looked over his shoulder to see her coating the dick-like object with the contents of the bottle. “You want this?” She cooed.  
  
He swallowed thickly and nodded quickly. She smiled and moved over him, lining it up with his anus before she pushed it inside, earning a sharp cry and a moan of pleasure from the younger man. Eugene chuckled and kissed his neck and stroked his body as Rapunzel held onto his hips and started to move the object in and out with the thrusting of her hips.  
  
“You look so _good_.” She purred. “I bet you're gonna _feel_ real good, too, but that's for Eugene to find out.”  
  
“Hhnnn...ahhh...” He clutched at Eugene's shoulders, raising his hips as she started to move faster. “Ohhh...ahhh...”  
  
“Oh, Sunshine,” Eugene chuckled, “as hot as you are right now, why don't we give him the real thing?”  
  
“Alright.” She slowly pulled out, earning a soft whimper. “I'm getting pretty wet down there, anyway.” She licked her lips.  
  
Varian was gently turned around and Rapunzel tossed Eugene the bottle. He coated his cock, which was hard again, with the contents then tossed it aside as Rapunzel removed the strap and did the same with that. “You ready?” Eugene asked as Rapunzel lay down next to them, her legs spread and her folds wet and wanting.  
  
Varian looked at him. “A-Are you sure? We're not using protection or anything and--”  
  
“Shh.” Eugene kissed him sweetly. “It's okay, don't worry about it.”  
  
Varian swallowed nervously and then moved over Rapunzel, looking into her eyes with a longing gaze. He gently cupped her breast and kissed her, creating another brief light-show, and then, at Eugene's urging, pushed his eager cock between her folds. She let out a moan as he buried himself deep inside and they both glowed like it was Yuletide.  
  
Eugene chuckled and gripped Varian's hip, lining himself up. “Here I come.” He warned him before he pushed inside, the motion earning moans from both of them. “Oh—ohh, fuck, she was right, you feel _great_!” He moaned, gripping both hips so he could keep himself steady as he started to set the pace, keeping it slow and gentle for Varian's first time – at least until he asked for a change of pace.  
  
Rapunzel giggled and kissed Varian hungrily, then reached for Eugene after breaking the kiss, and he happily obliged, kissing her over Varian's shoulder as they continued to move together, thrusting in and out steadily as Rapunzel clutched at the sheets and pillows beneath her with one hand, the other reaching for either one of them.  
  
“Guh-uuuuuuuuuys.” She moaned. “Can we, mmm, go a bit faster? Maybe a liiiittle rougher? Please?”  
  
Well, how could the refuse her, when she asked like that? “Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said and she giggled in response before crying out in pleasure and moaning when they did as she asked, Varian gasping and moaning as he was pushed and pulled at Eugene's prompting, the older man setting the pace still.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Eugene asked, and chuckled when all he got were moans of pleasure from both his bed partners. “Yeah, I know, I'm good.”  
  
It felt good, _so_ good, so much _better_ than any fantasy and Varian didn't know why he hadn't told them his feelings sooner, especially after they _both_ started to flirt with him. Rapunzel was so tight and warn and wet around him and Eugene felt so hot and hard and eager inside him and he felt like he was in heaven – a weird heaven where he apparently glowed when he kissed Rapunzel or had sex with her. But that was for a future Varian to worry about. Present Varian was perfectly happy to just embrace the glowing because Rapunzel looked just _stunning_ and when he looked over his shoulder at him Eugene was looking at them in such awe and adoration and it felt _amazing_.  
  
He felt himself reaching his limit and panted out, “Wait, I...I shouldn't...I need to pull out—ahh!” He cried out as he was pushed further inside and then Rapunzel was kissing him and urging him to just let it go and he felt everything melt away as he gripped the sheets on either side of her and cried out with a feral wolf-like howl as he released into her. Eugene let out a primal grunt as he gripped his hips tighter and filled Varian's ass with his seed and Rapunzel, well, she was in pure ecstasy, having climaxed several times during this and doing it again as they both reached their limits.  
  
The marks on their chests sparked and glowed a mixture of each others' colors and they briefly wondered what they would mean but didn't want to worry about it at this present moment.  
  
Things calmed down after a bit and they slowly came down from the afterglow, still buried into each other or being buried into. Eugene smiled fondly and kissed the back of Varian's neck.  
  
“What do you say we get something to eat and then go for Round 2?” He suggested with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Sounds good.” Varian said with a tired smile.  
  
Rapunzel nodded, looking a little dazed herself.  
  
Eugene chuckled and kissed them both, Varian then Rapunzel. “Or we can just pull out and cuddle up together to sleep for a little while. Nothing over there is perishable.”  
  
“Mm, I like cuddles.” Varian agreed.  
  
Eugene slowly pulled out and Varian followed suit. Eugene pulled them both closer to him as he laid back against the pillows and kissed them each in turn. “So, Varian, what do you think? Think you could get used to this?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian smiled sleepily and nuzzled him. “Love you both.”  
  
“Aww.” Rapunzel smiled and pulled the blanket over them all. “We love you, too.”  
  
Eugene sighed happily, then looked at Varian, playing with his hair a bit. “...Tomorrow, though, we're gonna talk about that glowing.”  
  
“Agreed.” The other two said in unison.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, all that glowing caused a slight problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The first thing Varian noticed upon waking up was that his ass was sooooooooooore. The second thing he noticed was that they had a blanket of golden-yellow on top of the purple blanket. Which could only mean one thing, which was confirmed when Varian looked at Rapunzel sleeping on Eugene's other side.   
  
Okay...calm down, don't freak out, look at the facts.  
  
Rapunzel and Varian were doing a _lot_ of glowing while they were having sex with Eugene. Rapunzel and Varian had matching birthmarks, her the sun and him the moon. He was glowing blue, she was glowing golden-yellow. Varian's father was from the Dark Kingdom where the Moonstone resided. The last time Rapunzel's hair had grown out again, it was because of the Moonstone.  
  
Conclusion?  
  
Varian was actually supposed to be the Moonstone, and somehow retains its power, and Rapunzel the Sundrop's power, despite the Sundrop and Moonstone vanishing after The Battle of Zhan Tiri.  
  
And kissing him and having sex with him apparently was enough to trigger her powers and make her hair grow seventy feet long again.  
  
“...Oh, come on.” He muttered to the universe.  
  
“Mmnn...” Rapunzel shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. “Mm...?”  
  
“Mmm, well, good morning beautiful.” Eugene greeted sleepily. “To _both_ of you.” He stroked Varian's hair affectionately, then paused. “...Sweetheart, _why_ is your hair long?”  
  
Rapunzel looked at her hair. “...I...don't know.”  
  
“I have a theory.” Varian sighed. “...I think Cassandra stole the Moonstone that was meant to be mine.”  
  
“Wait, huh?” Eugene looked at him.  
  
“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked, playing with her hair and tugging it slightly to make sure it was real.  
  
“My father was from the Dark Kingdom. I have a birthmark of the moon that matches the one of the sun on your chest. And I've had this stripe in my hair since I born.” He tugged at it. “Add to all that all the _glowing_ that was going on, our birthmarks sparking when I ejaculated, and it looks like my connection to the moon reignited her connection to the sun. So, _I_ was probably intended to be the bearer of the Moonstone.”  
  
“Oh, man.” Eugene chuckled. “So, she was getting back at the _wrong person_ by taking it?”  
  
“I mean, it's not like she could've _known_. My father kept it from me, and when you guys went on that grand adventure, _I_ was in prison.” Varian shrugged. “I bet if I _did_ go with you, though, the truth would've come out.”  
  
“Mm, only if you took off your gloves, though.” Rapunzel lazily laced her fingers with Varian's. “So...what do we do now?”  
  
“Well, the first course of action should be determining if we can use the powers.” Varian said, stretching out a bit before he sat up. “Oh—ow—that smarts.”  
  
Eugene chuckled and kissed him. “Sorry.”  
  
“Here, let me see if I can help.” Rapunzel said, sitting up and moving over to wrap Varian up in her hair, giggling a bit as he squirmed. “Stop squirming!”  
  
“I feel like a caterpillar.” He wriggled again and she laughed.  
  
Eugene smiled and sat back to watch them with an adoring look in his eyes. Rapunzel finished wrapping Varian up and kissed him before she sat back. “ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ ”  
  
Her hair glowed and Varian felt the pain fade away. Eugene nodded. “Okay, so, magical healing hair, check. We're _not_ gonna test the other spell. I guess that means you're up next, Varian.”  
  
Varian sighed. “Uhm...can you unwrap me, first?”  
  
They laughed and worked together to unwrap him so he could freely move. “Alright, let's see if you've got powers.” Eugene said once Varian was completely unwrapped.  
  
“You're taking this surprisingly well.” Rapunzel said, looking at him.  
  
“Well, uhm, after what happened during that _crazy_ year, I'm just...yeah, I'm just trying not to be too surprised by _anything_ anymore. But, the panic _is_ still starting to set in, so let's, uh, see if you got powers, Varian.”  
  
“Uhm...” Varian looked a bit unsure. “Okay...” He swallowed nervously and held out a hand, focusing on a patch of wall that didn't have any of Rapunzel's paintings on it. “ _Crescent high above,_ ” he started, his hair starting to glow again, “ _evolving as you go. Raise what lies beneath and let the darkness grow. Let darkness grow._ ”  
  
A black rock slid out of the spot he was focusing on and then he willed it go back in. The rock did so, and the wall looked the same as before. “Uhm... _that_ never happened with Cassandra. She always left huge cracks.”  
  
The other two just shrugged. “So...we have powers, confirmed.” Rapunzel nodded. “What now?”  
  
“Now?” Eugene looked at her. “...Well, we either cut your hair or everyone finds out.”  
  
She clutched at her hair and Varian cleared his throat. “We may as well just leave it, since it might, uh, regrow every time we...yeah.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded.  
  
Eugene exhaled heavily. “Well, then _this_ is going to be a fun time, ladies and gentlemen! I suggest we go get cleaned up and then tie her hair up so it doesn't drag. How you feeling, Varian?”  
  
“Better.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Good, good.” Eugene nodded, then let out a groan, holding his head. “No, _not_ good, _none_ of this is good, I thought we were _done_ with magic!”  
  
“Take it up with my dad.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“You okay?” Rapunzel rubbed Eugene's back soothingly.  
  
“...Yeah.” Eugene nodded. “I'll be okay.” He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him, then pulled Varian closer to them so they could both kiss him.  
  
They heard a knock at the door. “Your Majesties? Uhm, it's morning, and I have some very insistent animals here...”  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “We'll be out soon!” She assured her.  
  
“Is Maximus there?” Eugene asked.  
  
They got an impatient grunt in response.  
  
“We'll be done soon, go on and get training started without me.” Eugene said, and they heard Maximus stomping away.  
  
Varian chuckled. “Yeah, let's get cleaned up and dressed.”  
  
–  
  
After they got cleaned up and changed for the day – Varian had to wear yesterday's clothes and change in his room, and he made a mental note to bring a change of clothes next time – they all came down for breakfast. Rapunzel, of course, caught a lot of attention with her long, blonde braided hair. Varian had his gloves on again and so he didn't have the problem of glowing anymore. At least, he hoped he didn't. He didn't know what would happen if she kissed him now, since they seemed to have “activated” during their tryst.  
  
“Soooo...” former-Queen Arianna started, glancing at it her hair awkwardly while her husband looked like he was going to murder whoever was responsible. “How was your night? Did you...go anywhere interesting?”  
  
“No, we didn't leave home.” Rapunzel assured her.  
  
“Then, why is your hair...?” She gestured to it.  
  
“It's...an awkward story.” Rapunzel admitted, while Eugene whistled and Varian awkwardly tugged at his gloves. “Honestly, I'm still figuring it out myself, but I woke up like this, healing powers intact and everything, and I'd cut it but...well, it might just grow back the next day. Heh...”  
  
“So, the Sundrop is _still inside you_? I thought it was _banished_?” Former-King Frederic said, gripping his fork tightly.  
  
“We're still figuring that out.” Varian admitted. “It's possible that she was going to be born with trace amounts of the Sundrop whether you gave her mother the flower anyway, a sort of...you know, place-marker.”  
  
“That's a weird theory.” Frederic raised an eyebrow. “What is your _basis_ , Varian?”  
  
Varian sighed heavily. As usual, hearing his voice _irritated_ the old man. “Because _I_ have the powers of the Moonstone, despite never having it touch my body, much less being _inside_ of me. Her hair and powers came back because of me not having my gloves on when we...uhm...”  
  
“By the way, he's part of our romantic relationship now, deal with it.” Rapunzel said, cutting in quickly.  
  
Judging by his expression, Frederic had no intention of just “dealing with it” and Varian rolled his eyes.  
  
“We'll talk about this...topic after breakfast.” Arianna suggested, sensing what they were getting at.  
  
“Good idea.” Eugene nodded.  
  
Rapunzel tucked a loose strand behind her ear and focused on her food, ignoring her father's aghast look.  
  
\---  
  
After breakfast, they of course couldn't just _ignore_ the discussion, so they took it to the privacy of Eugene's – formally Frederic's – office. The young couple, their even younger lover and the two stressed-out parents sat together in chairs or a couch and Pascal and Ruddiger found a safe on the desk to sit and watch what was going on.  
  
“So...let me get this straight.” Frederic rubbed his temples. “You two decided to...invite Varian into your bedroom for a tryst, and found out that he apparently has powers he didn't _know about_?”  
  
“Take it up with my dad.” Varian said, leaning back in the chair he'd snagged. “I know _I_ intend to, once he gets back from visiting the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“We didn't find out about the powers until today, actually. I mean, we kind of did, this was a lot of glowing, he has a birthmark that matches mine, but we didn't realize it _for sure_ until the next morning.” Rapunzel admitted. “Actually, we didn't even _think_ about it, we were having too much of a good time.”  
  
“And so, you think that every time you have a tryst with the boy—”  
  
“I'm nineteen, stop calling me a 'boy'.” Varian said curtly.  
  
“—that your hair and powers will return?” Frederic finished, ignoring him.  
  
“Yeah, but if you're about to suggest that I _don't_ have sex with Varian, you can toss that idea right out the window.” She got up and walked over to kiss him, earning a sputter of disbelief from her father. “Because he's _amazing_ in bed.”  
  
“I bet he'll be even _better_ with some practice.” Eugene grinned, and Varian blushed pink.  
  
“He's a permanent addition to our bedroom activities.” Rapunzel sat in Varian's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, sticking her tongue out at her father.  
  
“And any _other_ activities.” Eugene added, walking over to kiss Varian before leaning on the back of his chair.  
  
Arianna cleared her throat. “Well...I suppose the people will just have to adjust to your hair being long and blonde again.”  
  
“I'm going to be having _words_ with Quirin.” Frederic muttered.  
  
“The _last_ time you tried to talk to him about _anything_ concerning me, he almost put you through that wall.” Varian pointed to a wall near the door. “I _really_ wouldn't advise it, sir.”  
  
Frederic got up and stormed out. Arianna sighed and walked out after him.  
  
“So, what now?” Rapunzel asked, looking at her two lovers.  
  
“Well, I don't know about _you two_ , but Ruddiger and I have a project we need to get back to.” Varian squirmed under her and she giggled. “That is, if you'll let me up?”  
  
“Nope!” She leaned on him. “You're staying with me!”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, moved his hands from the arms of the chair and lifted her into his arms as he got up. Eugene laughed as he then walked around, handed her off to him, ducked his head between her arms and went to pick up Ruddiger.  
  
“See you two later.” He smiled softly and then walked out with his lab assistant.  
  
Eugene smiled dreamily while Rapunzel pouted. “See you later.”  
  
“I'm _so_ going to ambush him with cupcakes today.” She said with a dejected tone.  
  
–  
  
In the safety of his lab, with the doors shut, Varian could properly experiment with his powers. He focused on the floor, willing the black rocks to grow and form into a table. Once it was done, Ruddiger hopped up on top of it and Varian laughed before shooing him off and putting something else on it. Then he focused and created a square cage around the item, which was attached to the table, and then made it all sink into the ground before he knelt to examine the spot it came out from.  
  
“Not a single crack.” He murmured. “I wonder if it's because she wasn't the proper bearer, or because of her anger?”  
  
Ruddiger shrugged, poking at the spot. Varian stood up and then focused on his hand, willing black rocks to cover his hand like a glove. Then he focused on it, making it spread out and cover his body in black rock armor. He placed his hands on the armor and focused and it changed from the bodysuit Cassandra had to a tunic, pants, boots and gloves. Then he moved his hands to his head and had black rocks cover his goggles. He chuckled a bit and spun around in a circle, gasping as a white coat formed around his body. “Wait, it comes in _white_?” He asked the air with pure fascination in his voice. He grabbed the coat and examined it. “It's so soft, like sand...” He murmured. “This is amazing!”  
  
He focused and it all went back to normal, not a trace of Moon Rock – he decided to call it that, since it didn't just come in black but also blue and white – on his body. Then he pulled his gloves back on and went to work on his actual work, Ruddiger pulling on his gloves and goggles before hopping up to join him.  
  
“Yeah, I know, it's something to get used to. I have powers now.” Varian sighed. “...And two lovers. I still can't believe it's real, Ruddiger. I don't have to hide my feelings for them anymore. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”  
  
Ruddiger chittered and purred, nuzzling him. He smiled and scritched his head affectionately. “Yeah, I'm happy. Really happy.” He held up his other hand and formed black rocks over his hand again. “Hm...” he mused, “I wonder if they'd be okay with me using the rocks during sex...”  
  
Ruddiger tilted his head and chittered and Varian chuckled. “Don't worry about it, buddy.”  
  
–  
  
Eugene was finding it hard to focus on his work. After all, both the loves of his life had turned out to have magical powers and he was _still_ adjusting to it! Naturally, Rapunzel's hair couldn't be hidden, but they at least kept Varian's powers a secret kept in the family, since he could – apparently – block them with his gloves. Even though every part of him wanted to send a letter to Cassandra and taunt her about taking something that wasn't even intended to be Rapunzel's, he held back. After all, it wasn't _his_ powers to talk about, and Varian didn't seem too keen on _everyone_ knowing.  
  
“You seem distracted.”  
  
He gasped and turned to see Adira leaning on the wall. “Adira!” He smiled. “When did you get back in town?”  
  
“Just now, your father was looking for you and I thought to check here.” She gestured to the training grounds.  
  
“Who all came with?” Eugene asked, walking over to her.  
  
“All of us.” She shrugged. “Before we go, do you wanna spar?”  
  
“Ha-haaa, no, I kind of want my body to be working tonight.” Eugene shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
“I heard on the street that the Queen's hair has grown again. Has it not regained its healing power as well?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“...Wow, rumors spread quickly. Alright, fine. One spar. But if you break me, you're gonna have to carry me to my lovely wife and explain that _you're_ the one responsible.”  
  
She smirked and walked over to the side, taking a fighting stance. “Don't worry, I'll go easy on you.”  
  
“I have never fought you before so I don't know the definition of 'go easy' for you.” He admitted, walking over to her.  
  
She grinned.  
  
–  
  
“Remind me,” Eugene said with a groan as he was brought in to a worried Rapunzel, who was already unwrapping her hair to heal him, “not to _spar_ with you again.”  
  
“You lack training. We should make sure you get some.” She said casually, laying him on the throne sideways.  
  
“Oh, Eugene...” Rapunzel sighed, gently wrapping his wounds with her hair. “Just because I have magical healing hair again, it doesn't mean you can be reckless.”  
  
“I wasn't! She insisted!” Eugene argued.  
  
“Everything okay?” Varian poked his head into the throne room. “I heard Eugene got hurt?” He gasped, seeing Adira there. “Aunt Adira!” He ran over and stopped next to her.  
  
“Hello, Nephew.” She greeted with a smile.  
  
“Eugene, what happened?” Varian looked at him.  
  
“Ask your _aunt_! Gah! 'Go easy' my ass!” Eugene groaned.  
  
“Oh, stop fussing.” Rapunzel said, then started to sing the healing incantation.  
  
Varian turned to Adira. “Did my father come with you?”  
  
“Yes, he's checking in on Old corona right now but he'll be here soon, he said.” She assured him. “In the meantime, Hector said he wanted you to meet him by the stables.”  
  
“The stables?” He looked over at Rapunzel and Eugene, then headed out that way.  
  
“Wait, come back!” Eugene called.  
  
“He'll be back soon.” Rapunzel assured him.  
  
Varian headed out and found Hector standing in the stables, leaning against a door. “Hey, kid!” He waved as he walked up to him. “How's my favorite nephew?” He rubbed Varian's head when he walked up to him.  
  
“Favorite?” Varian laughed. “Don't tell Eugene.”  
  
“Oh, he knows you're my favorite.” Hector assured him. “So, I was thinking. You don't have your own special mount yet. No, the raccoon's mutated form doesn't count. So...” He opened the door and a baby wolf came out and let out a little howl that melted Varian's heart. “I found this little one alone with a sick momma. I tried to treat her, but she died and left the pup behind. So, I figured that a wolf would be perfect for you. Since, you know, nocturnal animals seem to be your thing.”  
  
Varian knelt down and reached out for the pup and it moved forward, sniffled at his hands, then nuzzled him affectionately. “Oh, she's beautiful.” He cooed. “I'm gonna call you Luna.” He picked her up and held her close, stroking her fur and scritching behind her ears. “Better get you a collar so people don't mistake you for wild.” He said in a baby-talk voice.  
  
Hector smiled fondly. “I thought you'd like her. Wolves take about six to eight months to grow to full size, so you'll be able to ride her by next year.”  
  
“I'll take great care of her.” Varian assured him with a smile.  
  
Hector nodded. “I know you will. The _fun_ part is that _your dad_ doesn't know I'm giving this to you yet!” He laughed.  
  
“Oh no!” Varian laughed.  
  
“Come on, let's head in.” Hector patted his shoulder and they headed back to the throne room.  
  
“Hey, you're back!” Eugene greeted, then raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what is that?”  
  
“It's Uncle Hector.” Varian said, grinning.  
  
“No, I know who _he_ is. What is that in your arms?” He gestured to the wolf pup, who yipped in reply.  
  
“This is Luna.” Varian kissed her head.  
  
“...Right. That's not coming to bed with us.” Eugene said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Well, of course not.” Varian raised an eyebrow. “Even Pascal and Ruddiger don't. Ruddiger is gonna take care of her while I'm with you.” He walked over to Eugene. “Do you wanna hold her?”  
  
Eugene stared at the wolf pup, then sighed and took her from Varian's arms. “Well, I suppose this is on-brand for you.”  
  
Rapunzel came over to see too. “Aww, she's adorable~!” She cooed, scritching her hair affectionately.  
  
“I can't believe you really did it. Quirin is going to murder you.” Adira looked at Hector.  
  
“He's nineteen, Quirin can't stop him from getting a new awesome pet.” Hector waved it off. “Besides, look at how happy they are!”  
  
“Yes, they do seem to be. By the way, Your Majesty, you never told me how your hair turned...magical again.” Adira looked at her.  
  
“Yeah, that's gonna wait until dad is here.” Varian said as Luna nuzzled him from Eugene's arms. Eugene passed her off to him and then he let Rapunzel hold her. “Because I have questions for him involving it.”  
  
“Well, it'll be a few hours.” Hector shrugged.  
  
“Well, then the explanation can wait.” Varian smiled and stroked Luna's fur. “I should introduce her to Ruddiger. And also get back to work.”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel giggled and handed him back and Varian headed off to the lab. Rapunzel watched him go with a happy sigh.  
  
“So...are you two together?” Hector asked.  
  
“Yes.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“What about...?” Hector looked at Eugene.  
  
“We're _all_ together.” Eugene assured him.  
  
“Oh! Well, that's fine, then.” Hector nodded.  
  
Adira chuckled. “Reminds me of us, before the Fall of the Dark Kingdom. Granted, we never went beyond cuddling...”  
  
“We sure loved to cuddle.” Hector sighed. “Still do, actually. But he's more distant, probably because of a broken heart 'cause of Varian's mom.”  
  
Adira nodded. “Apparently, he doesn't even know if she's really dead or not.”  
  
“That's gotta be stressful.” Rapunzel looked sad. “That poor family, I wish I could help them.”  
  
“Well, we just try not to bring it up.” Hector shrugged. “They're less mopey that way. Plus, we don't have to deal with Varian glaring daggers at his dad for 'locking mom up' again.”  
  
“What's that mean?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Every trace of her in the house, aside from his alchemy gear, was locked away in a room Varian can't enter. Even the family portrait was locked into Quirin's room.” Adira explained. “It's a sore topic.”  
  
“Well, enough of _that_ topic!” Hector cut in. “So, you three are all dating? Did you get him in bed with you yet? How was it?”  
  
“And now, I'm leaving.” Adira walked out swiftly.  
  
“We're not talking about it in the throne room.” Rapunzel said, blushing.  
  
“Oh, right, right.” Hector nodded. “Hey, wait up!” He followed Adira out.  
  
–  
  
Quirin sent a message that he had to deal with something in Old Corona and would be by tomorrow. Adira and Hector tracked down King Edmund and they all joined Eugene, Rapunzel, Varian, Frederic and Arianna for dinner.  
  
Frederic was looking irritated, but managed to keep his thoughts to himself while they ate. King Edmund noticed it but decided not to question the matter, turning instead to Eugene. “Son, uhm...I have been considering...well, dating again.”  
  
“Go for it.” Eugene shrugged.  
  
“You don't mind?” He asked. “I might marry someone else.”  
  
“I don't think mom would mind.” Eugene assured him. “She'd want you be happy...I think.” He shrugged.  
  
“Hm...is this _normal_ for children that hear their father is considering remarrying?” King Edmund said, looking to the side. Hamuel cawed on his shoulder.  
  
“It varies from person to person. My dad and I don't even approach the subject, because we don't even know for sure if he's a widower or not.” Varian said casually.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that, which Rapunzel broke by asking, “So, Varian, what have you been working on?”  
  
His eyes lit up and he started talking about his newest project. Everyone else felt relieved for the change of subject.  
  
–  
  
“Well, we'll have to talk to your dad about your powers tomorrow, but at least you got a wolf.” Eugene said with a grin as he, Rapunzel and Varian entered the Royal Bedroom together.  
  
Varian nodded. “Uncle Hector said he'll watch her her while he's in town, but after that I have to find my _own_ babysitter. I think Ruddiger will do _great_ , he took care of _me_ pretty good.”  
  
“When did the raccoon...nevermind.” Eugene shook his head, thinking of Quirin's “parenting” methods for the years he'd known Varian. Plus, he'd been told by Varian before that he'd had Ruddiger all during those horrible weeks and would've surely been dead if it wasn't for him. “He'll be great.” He smiled.  
  
Rapunzel curled up to them both. “Mmm, what do you two want to do tonight?” She asked. “We still haven't finished those delicious treats from last night.”  
  
“Well, then let's go ahead and eat those, first.” Eugene chuckled and they got off the bed to sit around the table to eat.  
  
“Hey, Eugene?” Varian asked, looking at a strawberry thoughtfully. “I've been thinking.”  
  
“When _aren't_ you?” Eugene laughed.  
  
“You remember when I was taken by Cassandra?” He glanced at him.  
  
“Yeah, who could forget?” Eugene cringed. “Why?”  
  
“Well, you didn't see it, but she...uhm...she created these cuffs around my wrists while taking me up into the tower. I could probably make them softer...” Varian blushed, glancing away, “so it's not...uncomfortable...”  
  
“You want to try bondage-play?” Eugene asked.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “ _I_ could try doing that with my _hair_ , too!” She clapped her hands together. “Eugene, can we try that? Please?”  
  
“Er, wait, _which_ one of us would be bound?” Eugene asked.  
  
They looked at each other, then back at him. Eugene sighed and chuckled. “Okay, we'll try it.”  
  
They cheered and hugged and kissed him and he smiled adoringly. Whatever they had planned couldn't be _too_ bad, they were so sweet, after all.  
  
“Okay, then let's finish eating, because you're gonna need the energy!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“I hope you like it.” Varian said, offering Eugene a strawberry.  
  
“Mmm, don't know until I try, hm?” He said, taking a bite and licking the tip of Varian's finger as he did. “But, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll have a good time.” He winked at him.  
  
Rapunzel looked up at the rafters, then reached back to untie her hair with a sly smile.  
  
“Why do I feel a little scared about your expression?” Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She just giggled and popped a cherry into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is being more assertive! Is Eugene underestimating the younger man and his lovely wife?

**Author's Note:**

> There's enough love in this relationship to go around.
> 
> ((A/N: This was intended to be a one-shot but then my brain was like "Do the magic! Do the magic!" and, like Elsa, I obliged. Also, there's likely going to be more sex in later chapters on top of the whole "why tf is Varian glowing" mystery.))


End file.
